


Reader/Monster

by TataniSky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Forced Breeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Implied Sans but could be anyone, Inflation, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, i feel my sins crawling down my back, inspired by hentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataniSky/pseuds/TataniSky
Summary: Read the tags. No happy endings here.
Kudos: 99





	Reader/Monster

You try your hardest not to writhe, you really do. The cuffs around your wrists have rubbed your skin raw and your fingernails have dug grooves into the wooden bedposts. You stare up at the ceiling, teeth clenching hard enough to make your temples throb, but no matter what you do, you know you can’t stop the inevitable. 

You don’t want this. 

You try to keep your breath steady, but your heart is racing. You’ve managed to just barely control your hips, but your thighs are jumping and spread wide open, ankles flexing against their restraints. Your neck rolls and you blink past the sweat to stare at the literal monster beside you, beseeching him with your eyes - don’t do this. Please, don’t do this. He doesn’t even look at you; most infuriating of all, it doesn’t even seem as if he’s deriving pleasure from this. His expression is clinical. At most, there’s only a passing scientific curiosity. 

His hands are lukewarm, feeling almost cold against the fever in your body. You’re not sure how long it’s been now, but he’s been methodically rubbing circles into your clit for ages. It had taken him a minute or two to figure out how your body worked, the best way to move his fingers. You’d resisted at first, of course you had, but you couldn’t fight your body’s natural responses for long. The sheets were soaked underneath you, both from sweat and slick. 

This monster was going to make you cum. Your clit was tingling and your toes were curling - so close,  _ so fucking close _ . Your mind was screaming at you, shame and horror pressing down on you like a boulder. You didn’t want to cum. You didn’t want him to make you cum. You didn’t want this. You didn’t want. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ . So close. No, no, no --- you’re going to cum. You’re going to cum. You’re  _ cumming _ . 

You can’t keep back the sob as your body betrays you. Your hips disobey, rolling and grinding against his fingers, thighs shaking, fingernails tearing apart the bedpost. You shut your eyes, tears mixing with the sweat on your face. 

He keeps rubbing you until you’re overstimulated, then finally stops. 

“Ah,” he says, the first noise he’s made since he stepped into the room. He pulls his fingers away and inspects them - they glisten in the light. Pressing thumb and forefinger together, then separating them, he observes the string of slick that connects both digits. Still, there is only cold indifference on his face. 

“I see,” he says more to himself than to you, wipes his hand on the sheets, then leaves. 

You tremble as you silently cry, trying to curl in on yourself, but unable to do so. Feeling sick to your stomach, you know that this is only the beginning. Your torment was nowhere near over. You were human, after all. Even worse, a mage. In this world ruled by monsters, mages only had one purpose - breeding.

A week later, you end up back in that room. You’re restrained face down this time, with your hips up in the air - mounting position. Terror lances through you; you can smell him before you can see him. His magic is smothering and smells thick with pheromones; he’s in rut now. 

“No!” you cry, thrashing against your bonds, but they don’t move an inch, “please don’t do this!” 

You hear the door close with a quiet click, then the turning of the lock. He’s usually slow-moving and lazy, but now in the crushing grip of biology, he moves swiftly. He ignores your begging, digs his hard fingers into your hips, and pulls back - what little slack you had is gone. His temperature is usually lukewarm, but now it’s blazing - you feel the heat come off him in waves. 

The peculiar feeling of his conjured tongue along your naked spine makes horrified goosebumps rise. The taste of your sweat makes him groan - it’s a low, guttural noise. He doesn’t need to prep you; his dick is wet enough. Your position doesn’t allow you to turn around, but you can see the glow of his magic between your legs - you catch a glimpse of his cock and feel your fear increase.

He presses his hips forward impatiently, his cock catches the rim of your cunt and slides past it, the head nudging against your clit. Lost in the sensation, he ruts against the softness of your skin, growling. You shudder and whimper.

His hips draw back - his bulbous, leaking cockhead pressing and prodding against your entrance. For a horrifying moment, you wonder if he’ll tear you open. Stubbornly, he presses forward, his wet dick forcing its way in without finesse. He’s leaking precum like a faucet, so it’s not dry, but it’s  _ too big _ .

You choke on a sob, curling your fingers into the sheets. He hits your cervix and tries to keep going, seemingly frustrated that he can't stuff the entirety of his cock into your body. His magic is vibrating in you and he’s hot as a furnace. You’re stuffed so full that you can  _ feel _ the way his cock jumps and twitches inside you; can feel the lazy drip of precum. 

His fingers dig in hard. You’re clenching so tight that he has to drag himself back out; it makes tears well up in your eyes, but the low hum from behind you lets you know that  _ he _ enjoys it. He’s forced to be slow the first few thrusts, but your cunt eventually becomes slick enough that he can move more freely. He does, of course.

His pace is brutal. He ruts into you like an animal, his voice a series of growls and groans. Each hit slams into your cervix and you cry from the pain. He doesn’t seem to notice your sobbing, or just doesn’t care. He’s a beast in rut, the only thing on his mind is to fuck and cum. 

“Haa… hmm… ng,” he bends over you, presses himself closer; you’re not sure if it’s drool or sweat that drips onto you. He cums for the first time, cock pulsing hard inside of you, pressed as far as he can go. He shivers and groans as he orgasms, but only seems more feverish afterward instead of satiated. Still painfully hard he continued drilling into you with a passion.

He comes again, then again in the span of a few minutes, his hips working ceaselessly. His dick churning up his cum, some of it sliding out of you and leaking down your thighs. 

Alarmingly, his cock begins to swell even more and that’s when you know you’ve run out of time. Still, you try thrashing, even if you know it’s futile. 

“No! No!” you rasp, throat sore from crying and screaming, “stop! Don’t do it! Don’t fucking do it!” 

He snarls, leans forward, and digs his sharp teeth into your skin. His grip on your hips is merciless. He pulls you flush together, his cock swelling and swelling. It’s painful now, you’re being stretched to the limit. You press your face into the sheets and scream. A whine picks up in the back of his throat and he helplessly undulates his hips, caught up in the pleasure of it. 

He’s jammed against your cervix, so you can feel the strange popping sensation, a sort of  _ tap tap tap _ of soft objects. His hand sneaks between your legs and starts working methodically at your clit, just like he’d practiced. He digs his teeth deeper into the back of your shoulder when you try to wiggle away. Your cunt clenches around him and he shivers, insistently rolling his pelvis into you. 

He keeps depositing his eggs inside of you. You’re not sure how, but you feel them begin to move deeper inside of you as your insides begin to flutter under the stimulation of his hand. The slippery sensation of them jostling against and through your cervix into your womb is strange and terrifying, but it also feels  _ good _ .

It’s a nauseating thought. They settle like warm stones in your belly and there are so many of them that you begin to feel distended. He keeps pumping his hips as if in a trance, his voice a rumbling purr - if you could see him, you were sure his eyes would be rolling. His mouth has gone slack, teeth free of your skin, panting roughly against your nape. This time you’re sure that it’s drool dripping on you.

His dazed state doesn’t stop him from continuously rubbing you though. So overwhelmed by everything, your orgasm hits you like a truck, insides fluttering around him. This seems to be his cue because he shakes himself free of his trance and brutally begins to thrust into you again.

He moves with purpose, chasing the glorious finish. He presses all his weight into you, crushing you into the mattress, his fingers wrapping around the back of your neck. You struggle to breathe. It doesn’t take long for him to cum again and it’s like a flood. The base of his cock swells, sealing you together, and he just keeps cumming and cumming. Every pulse of his dick releases more and more. 

You whine from the pain and fullness, becoming even more distended as he fertilizes his bastard spawn inside your womb. It takes what seems like an age before his knot finally deflates - he slips free with a hiss, cum spurting out like an unplugged damn. The deed was done, however. You were carrying his fertilized clutch - already you could feel the forming lives begin to leech off of the powerful magic of your human SOUL.

And, once again, he left you to cry without a backwards glance. 


End file.
